


Mother's Day

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Parental Celebration Days! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, a secret plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: It's Mother's Day. Sherlock and John do something special for their loves.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Warstan before, so I hope it's okay! Let me know what y'all think! Happy Mother's Day to the moms reading this!

Mary Watson awoke to the fresh smell of an English breakfast.

"What's all this for?" she smiled at her husband.

"For my beautiful wife and mother of my child," John told her. "Happy Mother's Day." With a chaste kiss on the lips, Rosie's cry sounded from the nursery. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Just enjoy."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Mary asked with an adoring look in her eyes.

"Possibly, but I don't mind hearing it again," John teased. Rosie wailed louder. "After I change her, of course." He was out the door and on his way to Rosie's room. Mary was delighted and happy to celebrate her first mother's day.

Moments later, John came back with a freshly changed Rosie in his arms.

"Look, it's your mummy," he spoke in awe. "Say 'hi, mummy.'" John took her adorably chubby wrist between his fingers and waved her hand at Mary.

"Hello, my darling baby girl," Mary crooned. John seated himself on the bed with their daughter as Mary finished up her breakfast.

* * *

Molly Hooper yawned as she exited her bedroom. She didn't have to be at work until noon. A nice breakfast and a refreshing shower, she decided, would be extremely beneficial for the day ahead of her. Padding into the kitchen, she found none other than her boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes, hunched over the stove, cooking breakfast.

"Sherlock?" she asked, confusion in her tone. He turned after placing the rest of the bacon in the pan, sizzling as they hit the surface.

"Molly," he smiled. "Good morning."

"What on Earth are you doing?" she giggled. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Yes, well, it's not so hard once you work the mechanics of it. It's a bit like chemistry, cooking," Sherlock explained.

"Okay," Molly spoke, "but why are you cooking? Not that I don't appreciate it."

"It's Mother's Day," Sherlock stated matter-of-factly.

"Your deduction skills must be lacking," Molly laughed, "because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a mum."

"You're Rosie's godmother; I think that suffices, don't you?" Sherlock pointed out.

"Oh, I don't think it does, Sherlock," Molly told him, "but thank you anyways. It's sweet of you."

"Well, I say it counts, Molly Hooper," Sherlock winked.

"I'm just gonna go have a wash up and I'll be back out for breakfast," Molly informed him.

"Or you could wait until after we eat and I could join you," Sherlock smirked.

"Tempting, but I actually need to take a real shower," Molly countered with a playful eye roll. "I do have to work today, after all."

"Nope," Sherlock replied, popping the 'p' cheekily. Molly only furrowed her brows. "I had Mike give you the day off. It's mother's day and you deserve a break."

"Still not an actual mother, Sherlock," Molly responded with a laugh as she headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

"What do you think?" John asked.

"About what? You never actually asked me anything," Mary laughed.

"You and Rosie have a girls' day together and I'll take care of the to-do list while you two are gone," John suggested.

"I don't know," Mary teased. "What do you think, Rosie?" The little Watson clapped her hands playfully.

"I think that's a yes," John smiled.

"It's most definitely a yes," Mary agreed. "Any idea what Sherlock's up to?"

"Hmm, no idea," John answered. "He said there was something important he had to do today, so no idea if we'll see him here for dinner."

"I bet he's at Molly's," Mary smirked.

"Most likely," John chuckled. "Nothing gets past you."

* * *

After her shower, Molly sat down to eat breakfast with Sherlock. They talked about the lack of interesting cases and autopsies, both a bit bored with their careers at the moment. She stood to take hers and Sherlock's dishes but he was quicker.

"I meant it, Molly. You deserve a break; just relax," Sherlock insisted. He washed the dishes and set them to dry.

"So, what else did you have in store today since we're celebrating my 'not actually a mum' mother's day?" Molly asked.

"Godmother still counts," Sherlock told her. "And not telling."

"What about your mum?" Molly changed topic.

"Called her before I came over," Sherlock grinned. He leaned down to press a light kiss to her lips. _Who was she to argue_ , Molly thought. _Mother's day is now her day off and Sherlock wanted to spend it with her_.

* * *

"We're off," Mary announced. She gave a lingering kiss to her loving husband.

"You two have fun," John called out.

"Oh, we will," Mary told him. She had planned on going out with Rosie anyhow, for she had a plan worked out with Sherlock that neither John nor Molly knew about.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Molly inquired.

"Oh, you know, here and there," Sherlock replied vaguely. She just went along with it as they went down to the shops on Oxford Street. Little did Molly know, that's exactly where Mary was as well.

**Are you near the café yet? MW**

**Will be soon. Just a couple more blocks. SH**

He and Molly had stopped at a bookstore where she found a couple of new reads to add to her library. Sherlock had insisted he pay for them and Molly had argued that he didn't have to, but the consulting detective won in the end.

They made it to the café where Mary sat with Rosie at an outdoor table, looking over a menu.

"Molly, Sherlock!" Mary exclaimed. "It's so good to see you! Why don't you join us for lunch?"

"That would be lovely, Mary," Molly replied. She took the seat across from her.

"Aren't you gonna join, Sherlock?" Mary asked.

"Actually, I'll meet you two back here in a bit," Sherlock told them, looking at his phone. "Got a text from Lestrade to check something suspicious happening in one of the shops, but you two have a nice lunch." With that, he was gone.

"Should've known this was gonna end up being case-related," Molly laughed.

* * *

Sherlock was surprised that Molly didn't see through his faux story, but he was glad she had no suspicions either. He felt quite exuberant as he entered the store.

* * *

Later that evening, Molly and Sherlock ate dinner with the Watsons, conversing animatedly with one another. While John and Sherlock took care of the dishes, Mary beamed at Molly who was playing with Rosie in the sitting room. When the men appeared from the kitchen, they naturally gravitated to their significant others. John sat on the sofa next to Mary and Sherlock joined Molly on the floor. He played along with her and Rosie, enjoying every moment of it.

"So, Molly, I've been wondering about something for a while," Sherlock spoke nonchalantly. Mary's eyes widened in anticipation, much to her husband's confusion.

"Hmm?" Molly asked, looking up at him. They both still sat on the floor. Sherlock's hand slipped inside his inner jacket pocket and he shifted so he had only one knee touching the ground. Everyone but him held their breath as they realized what was happening.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and the mother of my children?" Sherlock asked, offering the ring to her. It was a beautiful white gold band, encrusted with diamonds. It was set with a round, teal sapphire that matched his eyes. Tears of joy began to spill over. "Marry me." He spoke in a whisper.

"Yes," Molly cried. "Sherlock, yes, of course." As he slipped the ring on her finger, smiling so brightly, Molly kissed him lovingly. Mary and John were so happy for their friends. They pulled away only to see the joyous reactions on the Watsons' faces. Sherlock went back to sitting cross legged, facing Molly, their knees touching. Rosie took that moment to crawl onto both of them, taking over their laps as she stretched out, cooing at them. This was definitely a mother's day to remember.

* * *


End file.
